parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophie in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoofs of 1951 Disney Film, "Alice in Wonderland." Cast *Alice - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *Alice's Sister - The Queen of England (The BFG (1989)) *Dinah - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *The White Rabbit - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - The Genie (Aladdin (1992)) & Mushu (Mulan (1998)) *Bill the Lizard - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Rose - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)) *The Flowers - The Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Hermie (Hermie & Friends) *The Butterfly - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan (1953)) *The Bird in the Tree - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Cheshire Cat - Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Abu (Aladdin (1992)) *The Card Painters - Po (Kung Fu Panda), Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *The Marching Cards - Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) & The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *The King of Hearts - Lefty the Henchman (Sesame Street) Wonderland Piglet as The White Rabbit, Tigger as The Doorknob, The Cat in the Hat as The Dodo, Bob & Larry as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Genie and Mushu as The Walrus and the Carpenter, Llama Kuzco as Bill the Lizard, Snow White as The Rose, The Disney Princesses as The Flowers, Hermie as The Caterpillar, Tinkerbell as The Butterfly, Donald Duck as The Bird in the Tree, Kaa as The Cheshire Cat, Goofy as The Mad Hatter, Mickey Mouse as The March Hare, Abu as The Dormouse, Po, Sulley and Mike as The Card Painters, The Thugs and the Stabbington Brothers as The Marching Cards, Cruella De Vil as The Queen of Hearts and Lefty the Henchman as The King of Hearts. Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Movie/TV Show Clips Used *The BFG (1989) *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-Present) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-Present) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin: The Animated Series (1994-1996) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Hermie: A Common Caterpillar (2003) *Hermie & Friends (2004-2010) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Tangled (2010) *One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Sesame Street (1969-Present) Chapters *Sophie in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sophie in Wonderland Part 2 - Sophie's Bored/"In the World on My Own" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Pig/"I'm Late" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 4 - Sophie Meets Tigger/A Bottle on the Table *Sophie in Wonderland Part 5 - The Run of Sophie/"The Caucus Race" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 6 - Sophie Meets Bob & Larry/"How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 7 - The Blue Genie and the Red Dragon *Sophie in Wonderland Part 8 - The Old Father William *Sophie in Wonderland Part 9 - A Llama with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Princesses/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 11 - Sophie Meets Hermie/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Sophie in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Sophie *Sophie in Wonderland Part 13 - Sophie Meets the Cheshire Snake/"Twas Brilling" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Sophie in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Piglet Arrives Again) *Sophie in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgy Wood *Sophie in Wonderland Part 17 - Sophie Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Cruella the Queen of Hearts *Sophie in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Snake Appears Yet Again *Sophie in Wonderland Part 20 - Sophie's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Sophie in Wonderland Part 21 - Sophie's Flight/Final Battle *Sophie in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Rated G Movies Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies